1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of paint brush apparatus. In particular, the present invention is concerned with a paint brush holder attachable to the outer portion of a paint container.
2. Description of Prior Art
Paintbrush holders supported by a paint container have long been known in the art. A variety of basic styles have been proposed for supporting a paint brush holder adjacent to the paint container. Some with wide opening, some with narrow opening; some situated high on the container, while others situated low on the container. There are few patents in the field with appropriate size (wide) of open top vessel so as to easily accommodate the paint brush and at the same time be bristle friendly. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,666; 5,261,577; 5,322,183. Although these patents make insertion of the brush quite easy, they fall short in situating the brush in a position which is safe from obstruction and accidents and the like. These allow the paint brush to rest in a presumptuous position which extends only above or away from the paint container thus making it less safe for the user. When the body of the brush is not aligned with the body of the paint container upon which it is mounted, it is prone to be knocked out of its resting position and could cause accidents and the like.